


Not a Fantasy

by wallofcrazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bezzie Mates, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Office Sex, Smut, Supercorp's first time, oh this used to be a one-shot, sexually frustrated Lena, soft bezzie mates, the smut got a bit out of hand in chapter two I hope you don't mind, they're in love these two idiots, this was supposed to be shameless smut but apparently I'm unable of doing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofcrazy/pseuds/wallofcrazy
Summary: EDIT: I've had a few requests for a second chapter, so here it is.Over the years Lena has been very proficient when it comes to taking care of herself sexually. She has never had a problem with her sexuality and the fact that she has desires and needs that require being taken care of, even if she doesn’t have someone to share that with. Well, at least until she came to National City and became best friends with a certain superhero journalist.ORLena never thought that being impossibly sexually frustrated could be a consequence of being in love with her best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this written for a few days and I’ve been trying to convince myself that this was worth posting, so I hope at least a few of you will enjoy it. :)

It's past 7 pm on a Friday and Lena is still at the office. There isn't anyone on her floor anymore except for security, so she's lounging on her couch going through some reports, shoes a long time ago discarded, and her silk blouse has been untucked from her skirt, all things that usually make her feel more comfortable when she's still working after having already spent an entire day full of meetings, phone conferences, strategizing, overlooking prototypes, reading reports and all other demands that comprise a day in the life of a CEO.

But tonight, those simple, however, typically effective tricks weren't working, and Lena doesn't know how many times she has read that same page and yet not a single phrase of it has been processed by her mind. She's not even sure she remembers the key points she's read in the short summary at the top of the page.

It's not like she isn't aware of what has been distracting her from this task. Lena knows exactly what has been keeping her from a successful reading, what has been sidetracking her from what should be a twenty minutes reading task.

It's been almost a year since Lena has had a sexual encounter of any kind. It's not the longest she has been without having sex, she's only been in one long-term relationship in her life and she's never been a fan of casual hookups. That's not to say she hasn't partaken in them on a few occasions in the past, but that's not usually her route of choice when she's feeling sexually frustrated. If she doesn't have a trusted partner, she takes the matter into her own hands, in a sense, and then she's good for a little while until she can feel her body demand that kind of attention again. Up to a few months ago, that approach has never failed her.

* * *

A couple of times a week she would get home, turn on some easygoing instrumental music, then she would draw herself a bath, pour a glass of wine and while submerged into the warm fragrant water she would let her mind travel to the fantasies she has created along the years, fantasies that would get her body and mind ready to take her over the edge, and soon her hands would start wandering to key places under the water, like they knew just where to go. The tips of fingers would be touching, gliding, grazing her sunken stimulated skin eliciting goosebumps, shudders, and deep sighs in their wake, roaming like her body is a memorized map. Sometimes Lena uses her own fingers to bring herself the ultimate pleasure, she even had purchased this waterproof lube that changed her life, but every now and then she would allow a portion of the water that filled the bathtub to be drained and then she would use the portable shower head she has strategically placed in the bathtub. It never failed to make her feel relaxed, satisfied.

At times, it would happen when she was already in bed, when she was reading a book or a science journal and she would feel the tell tales of her body desiring that special attention so she would put her reading material aside and let her hands slide down her body touching all the right places they're already so familiar with. Sometimes she would go as far as stripping herself down from her nightclothes in order to feel the soft surface of her bed on her bareback, heightening her senses; sometimes she wouldn't even bother taking off her pajamas, her main aim being taking care of her needs and getting back to what she was doing before or rolling over to sleep.

Other times though she would indulge in a little planning, she would condition her mind to be thinking about it for the entire day, she would wear something nicer, sexier even, underneath her business attire, something that she doesn't indulge in every day, and she would use her hands to apply some pressure in strategic points of her body throughout the day in order to tease it, to keep the anticipation going, a foreplay of sorts, and when she got home she would take a special box she has inside her closet and she would select something to make her  _me_  time even more enjoyable, where she would indulge in some more teasing and when she would allow herself to be a little louder.

* * *

Over the years Lena has been very proficient when it comes to taking care of herself sexually. She has never had a problem with her sexuality and the fact that she has desires and needs that require being taken care of, even if she doesn't have someone to share that with. Well, at least until she came to National City and became close friends with her superhero journalist friend, which brings her to this particular predicament this Friday night.

Lena hasn't been able to bring herself to orgasm for the past three months. It's not that she  _couldn't_  exactly, but she wouldn't allow herself to do it, because for a while now her old fantasies haven't been working anymore, and every time her body craves release, all she can see when she closes her eyes in order to let herself get lost in those feelings and sensations is the scar above her best friend's left eye that she so desperately desires to touch, to kiss; all she can see are those piercing blues eyes that she could stare at all day and still find it as mesmerizing as the first time they held a staring contest they didn't even realize they were engaging on; all she can see and think of are the softness of her best friend's lips that she wants to feel all over her body and not only on her cheeks; all she can think about is how Kara's teeth will bite into her lower lip when she's interested in something, when she's trying to get her way with things.

Lena can't bring herself to orgasm because to allow herself that, it would mean that she would be thinking of her best friend when she achieved release, and Lena didn't feel comfortable with the prospect of doing something like that.

It's not to say that she hasn't done it once or twice, but the guilt that drowned her after such thoughts were not something she was willing to feel again. She was lusting after her best friend, she knew that, but what made this situation all the more complicated is the fact that she is in love with her best friend, and that's why Lena wouldn't allow her mind to indulge in fantasies of the sexual kind that involves Kara.

But apparently, her dreams haven't got that memo. When she was awake, she could control those fantasies, she could keep them at bay, she could redirect them, but her dreams, over which she had no control whatsoever, those were another story and it's because of them that she's been the most frustrated she has ever been after realizing her true feelings for her best friend.

When her alarm sounded that morning, she was panting, her legs were apart, a thin layer of sweat covered her body, and she could tell how soaked her underwear was without even having to touch it. And since she doesn't allow herself to consciously fantasize about her best friend in that way, that's how this Friday has begun, that's how this Friday has been going, an entirely new level of frustration that was making her seriously reconsider her rule, even when she knew she'd feel terrible afterward.

Lena knew there were only three alternatives to solve this problem. She would have to cut ties with Kara, which wasn't an option,  _at all_. She would have to give in to her desires and take care of things, but that would only work for a few days at most. Or, she would have to come clean to Kara and hope that the signs she's been reading in her friend's actions aren't simply projections of her own feelings.

Lena was ninety-nine percent sure Kara was attracted to her. She had seen the way her friend's eyes would roam through her body sometimes and how her eyes would wander to her cleavage more times than it would be considered a coincidence. Lena had even gone as far as unbuttoning a few top buttons before meeting Kara for a lunch date during business hours just so she could test her hypothesis. So yeah, Lena was sure they would be compatible in bed or on any other surface they decided to give in to their urges, but with Kara it wasn't just about sex, it never would be. Lena was in love with her and a 'friends with benefits' kind of situation was out of the equation. Lena could never agree to that, could never suggest it. It would hurt too much, it wouldn't be fair to their friendship, and it wouldn't be fair to either of them personally.

And that's why she has been reading the same page over and over again to no success. That's why she throws her tablet across the room in an attempt to vent her frustration at not knowing what to do, or rather as a result of her being scared of the outcome the alternative she knows she needs to follow through with could bring.

"What did that tablet do to you because I need to make sure I won't ever do the same," Kara says as she enters Lena's office.

If Lena believed in fate, she would have bet it was laughing at her right now. "Kara!" Lena says surprised when she hears her friend's voice echoing through her office. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight with all that commotion that's been going on today out there."

"Yeah, it's been a busy day," Kara speaks as she inspects the discarded gadget she had just retrieved from the floor. "But the police have things under control now, so I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to maybe have dinner with me?" Kara says as she puts the tablet on the table and bends to press a soft kiss on Lena's cheek. "I'm also glad I stopped by instead of calling because it seems this day has not been treating you well," Kara says kindly as she studies her friend, and Lena feels her chest expanding with love for this caring, loving person she calls her best friend.

"You look comfy," Kara adds once she notices Lena's state of dressing.

"Happy hour." Lena jokes and Kara chuckles. The air between them is thick and there is a tension that's somewhat mysterious to the both of them permeating the atmosphere of Lena's office.

Kara takes a sit on the coffee table facing Lena. "Lee, talk to me," Kara says tilting her head to the side to take a better look at Lena's face.

Lena looks into Kara's eyes and all she sees there is genuine concern, and she feels as her heart clenches because she knows she has to talk to Kara, she knows there's no way she can avoid that conversation any longer, but she also knows she has no idea how someone starts a conversation like that, a conversation that would change everything she holds dear.

"You know you can talk to me about anything." Kara pleads. "But if you're not comfortable or if you're not ready to talk yet, just tell me what I can do to help you feel better."

Lena lets out a long exhale and thinks there's no other way of saying it other than  _saying it_  so… "I'm horny," Lena says and crinkles her nose as she watches Kara's eyes almost bulge out of her orbits and a tinge of red to color her cheeks. She's not sure what had shocked Kara more, her crude language or the confession itself. For Lena, admitting that she's sexually frustrated isn't an issue. She is not someone who's ever been shy when it comes to talking about sex. The trick here is that, in this case, this conversation, at its core, isn't about sex, at all.

"You're... Horny," Kara repeats after a few seconds, her hand coming up to adjust her glasses.

"Yes," Lena confirms. "Am I oversharing?"

"No." Kara shakes her head immediately. "Friends talk about this, right?" Kara checks.

"Some do." Lena nods and waits for Kara to finish processing whatever was going through her head at that moment.

"I thought so, but I wanted to check because I've never really had a female friend before, other than Alex that is and this is really something that you don't talk at length with your sister. Not in our relationship dynamic, anyway. I'm sure there are sisters who talk about this and I'm rambling." Kara cuts herself off and Lena chuckles.

"I think it's safe to assume what you usually do when this happens hasn't worked?" Kara asks tentatively.

"In part, yes." Here we go, Lena thinks. "I've always been very active, sexually. I've never had many partners since I'm not keen on one night stands, and I've only ever had been in one long-term relationship." Lena and Kara exchange a look that let the both of them know who Lena is referring to. "But I've always managed by myself, until I didn't anymore," Lena reveals and brings a hand to the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?" Kara inquiries.

Lena takes a deep breath and allows the air to leave her body all at once. "To get  _there_ , I usually explore these fantasies I've created over the years, but that's not working anymore," Lena says opting for the questioning route where she would offer a bit of information and hope that Kara would prompt her to elaborate and that way she wouldn't have to just blurt it all out.

"Did something happen that it's preventing you from getting there or accessing those fantasies?" Kara questions.

"It has, yes." Lena looks at Kara and she notices the crinkle that has made an appearance, something that always happens when she is deep in thought or trying to work something out in her mind.

"Did Lillian-"

Lena interrupts her. "No, my mother has nothing to do with it," Lena says shaking her head. "It's not exactly about performing or reaching climax, really, it's more that these fantasies they don't work anymore because they have been overwritten by new ones," Lena explains.

"Oh," Kara says in a tone close to a whisper and Lena can swear she sees her pupils dilate.

"You see, umm, before, when my body would tell me it needs a release, I would access those fantasies and I would achieve that release. But then something happened." Lena smiles nervously at Kara who reaches out and holds both of Lena's hands inside her own as a sign of encouragement, a trace of the beginnings of a smile appearing on her own lips.

"I developed feelings, romantic feelings for someone," Lena says looking into Kara's eyes with a shy smile, the dread of not having her feelings reciprocated being washed away by Kara's own timid smile, one that she's seen many times, one that usually precedes a full-on grin; and by the way that Kara is looking at her, the way she traces her hand in an almost overwhelmingly softness, in an attempt of soothing her, all of her worries have been for nothing **.**

"And now," Lena continues, her breath more labored and she's not sure if it's because of Kara's ministrations on her hands or because she knows Kara most likely returns her feelings or if it's a combination of both. "Now every time I close my eyes to try and visit those so familiar fantasies, I…" Lena brushes her thumb over Kara's. "All I can see is this pair of so familiar eyes and this disarming smile that melts me every time I see it." Lena stops not being able to contain her smile anymore, not when she sees it reflected on Kara's bright expression. "All I can see is this scar in the space above her eyes that I so desire to touch, all I can see are those always so soft lips that I want to feel all over my body." Lena continues and she hears Kara's breath hitching.

Lena knows Kara is very well aware of how fast her heart is beating right now because her thumb came to rest on her wrist, above her pulse point, and is now delicately brushing over it as if she's willing it to slow down.

"And that's not a good fantasy?" Kara asks trying not to grin.

"That is a really, wonderful, great fantasy, but it's not fair to the person I see when I close my eyes if I indulge in them. It's not fair to me and the hollow feeling I experience when the effects of my release would eventually go away and I'd have to see her and pretend that I don't want more." Lena says softly without ever taking her eyes away from Kara's.

"And what if she reciprocates those feelings, but never said anything because she was afraid of coming to you with her own struggles and worries about what she feels regarding you, regarding them?" Kara ponders.

"I'd say that they are a couple of idiots," Lena says gently, amusement evident in her voice now.

"That's what my sister has been calling us when she thinks I'm already out of my super hearing range," Kara says laughing, being the first to admit out loud they have been talking about their own relationship.

"I'd have to agree with her, if what you just shared is accurate," Lena speaks, her upper lip pressing into her lower one, a sultry penetrating look in her face.

"It's true if you want it to be," Kara says chewing on the inside of her lip, her eyes never traveling away from Lena's, their upper bodies leaning forward at the same time, as in rehearsed synchronization.

"I'm in love with you," Lena states in a resolute yet tender manner, leaving no room for taking backs, doubt or confusion about her feelings.

"And I'm in love with you," Kara says equally as softly, beaming, the holding on Lena's hands tightening. "When I decided to come over here and ask you to dinner tonight, that wasn't, umm, my only plan, you know. It was only part of it." Kara speaks almost whispering, the air loaded with the tension between them.

"Are you going to tell me about this plan of yours?" Lena asks using the same tone, trying to control her breathing and every instinct in her body that screamed at her to push forward into what was left of Kara's personal space, like there was this magnetic force between them that made it almost impossible to resist it.

"We would have a nice meal together," Kara says with a tilt of her head. "Then I would walk you home-"

"Very chivalrous," Lena interjects with a rise of her eyebrows and a smirk, and she watches as Kara lightly bites into her own lips trying to fight a smile.

"Then, I would ask you if you would have dinner with me on Saturday at the Meridian," Kara adds with bright excited eyes and a timid smile that made its way back into her features.

Lena frowns recognizing the name of the new notorious restaurant that had opened just after she moved to National City. "Meridian? Kara that's like… If you didn't use your connections-" Lena pauses when she sees Kara shaking her head. "There's a two months waiting list, according to Jess," Lena says fighting a smile.

"Tonight was my deadline. I had until tonight to gather the courage to ask you on a date. If I had asked sooner, and you had said yes, Saturday would have been another date, but if I hadn't asked until, well, tonight, Saturday would be, hopefully, our first one." Kara explains. "I've wanted to ask you out for the past three months but I was so afraid of what it could mean to our friendship. If you didn't reciprocate my feelings, I know we would recover from that, but I was so scared of the hurt, of things potentially changing." Kara confesses.

"We  _are_  a pair of idiots. Your sister is going to have so much fun teasing us." Lena declares quietly and they both chuckle. "I was afraid of the same things, wanting more, having more... It would be wonderful, but losing what we have? I'm, I couldn't even fathom." Lena shares, thinking of all the many times she's wanted to confess her feelings to Kara, but the fear of what it could have happened if how she feels about her best friend wasn't reciprocated paralyzed her.

"That won't ever happen, not if I have a say in it." Kara states with finality in her voice, one of her hands coming up to frame Lena's face.

"Me too." Lena whispers, leaning into Kara's touch.

"I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?" Kara asks softly.

Lena can feel her heart beating wildly, her breathing heavy in nervous anticipation as she sees Kara leaning forward, their eyes never leaving each other's, their noses brushing just before their lips meet and she realizes the almost keening desperate sound she hears as their mouths connect has escaped her own lips. The kiss is gentle and exploratory at first, Lena brings her hands to frame Kara's face and her thumbs caresses Kara's cheekbones, but then she feels Kara's tongue gently sweeping her bottom lip and she can fully taste Kara and all sweet caution is thrown to the wind as their tongues meet making jolts of electricity run through Lena's figure resulting in goose bumps dispersing throughout her entire body. As their urgency increases their positions become an impediment to further the kiss and Lena feels Kara pulling back and when she opens her eyes Kara is taking off her glasses and resting it on the coffee table. Then Kara is getting up and their knees are touching and it takes just an exchange of looks for Lena to understand what Kara is asking and with a few short nods while she tries to regulate her breath Lena touches Kara's forearms and leads her down to straddle her.

Each of Kara's knees is pressing on the side of Lena's thighs and Lena's hands go behind Kara's neck bringing their mouths together once again, resuming their kiss as Kara's hands slide through Lena's side until it rests on each of Lena's scapula pressing into the flesh there while Lena caresses Kara's scalp. Their kiss is desperate and frantic and Lena's heart is thundering and her chest is burning in need of oxygen so she pulls away, inhales loudly and starts kissing Kara's jawline up to the place below her ear and she feels Kara inhaling suddenly and the next thing she knows Kara is pressing open-mouthed kisses into her neck and Lena can feel as every nerve ending in her body comes to life and an involuntary moan escapes her lips.

"Kara, Kara," she says and she feels the vibrations of Kara's hum of acknowledgement and it's all too much and her hip thrusts up into Kara's and she needs to slow them down, so she holds Kara's head and tries to put some distance between her friend's mouth and her own body.

"Kara, darling," Lena says gasping and the term of endearment makes Kara stop her ministrations to look at Lena.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kara asks with a worried expression, her hands holding onto Lena's arms for support, her own breath labored, chest heaving much like Lena's.

"No, no, no, not at all." Lena is quick to reassure her, her index finger caressing Kara's jaw.

"It's just-" Lena takes a breath. "-Do you remember how this all started?" Lena raises an eyebrow.

"Oh.  _Oh_." Kara's eyes widen and a smirk takes place on her features, remembering the first admission Lena had made that evening.

"Yes. This-" Lena points between them, "-Is not helping at all in that regard."

"I'd be more than happy to help you with that," Kara says with mischief in her eyes.

"I bet," Lena says chuckling. "But, darling, is that really how you want our first time to go?" Lena asks softly and Kara pecks her lips bringing her arms around Lena's shoulder, their faces only a few centimeters apart.

"When I pictured us being intimate for the first time, I never thought about the events that led to it, it's always just you and I, as close as possible," Kara admits brushing her nose against Lena's. "And I want to help you, I feel bad that tablet got the worst of it because of me," Kara says smirking, a huskiness in her voice that lets Lena know she's not the only one affected by their previous actions.

"Kara." Lena means for it to come out as a warning, but all she manages is for her voice to sound almost pleading.

"You did say that falling in love with me has left you sexually frustrated, and I can't have that, Lee. Just imagine what it would do to my self-esteem." Kara tries to rationalize but fails terribly as a chuckle gets past her throat.

"Don't laugh. I didn't tell you that so you could use it against me." Lena says shaking her head and fighting a laugh of her own.

"I can't see how I would be using this against you." Kara raises her eyebrows trying to prove her point and then she brings her face closer to Lena's and nuzzles into Lena's cheek making her shudder.

"You're impossible," Lena says as her hands press into Kara's waist when she feels Kara pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, her heart rate picking up again. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into anything you're not ready for or that you might not even be interested in the same way that I am." Lena asks in a serious tone, concern written all over her face.

"I am, I am so very interested. I don't want to be a fantasy anymore." Kara whispers.

"That's the thing, you never were," Lena whispers back. "You've always been my reality," Lena adds softly and feels as Kara brings her hands from the back of her neck to the sides of her face reconnecting their lips in a deep, sensual kiss, that let the both of them know how profound their care and love for each other ran, how this isn't a rushed lust filled decision, that this is the first step into something that they both have been longing for.

Lena cups Kara's face and sucks her bottom lip making Kara groan in pleasure and slide her hands down on Lena's side until she reaches the hem of Lena's shirt and pushes them under the hem of the silk material making contact with the smooth skin there which results in Lena letting out a loud breath and shuddering at the contact.

Lena feels Kara's hands roaming over her upper body and then under her shirt as her mouth disconnects from Lena's and is now pressing into her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses that Lena could feel its effects all the way to her center. Lena feels as Kara swirls her tongue above the mole on her neck and the both of them moan at the sensation.

"I've been dying to do that." Lena hears Kara say into her neck.

"Be my guest," Lena says out of breath, guiding Kara's mouth to that particular place once again.

Kara spends a few more minutes getting intimately acquainted with that spot on Lena's neck, and she starts to descend towards Lena's cleavage and Lena moans and untucks Kara's own shirt from inside her pants and rides it up needing to feel Kara's skin under her fingers. When she feels Kara's lips make contact with the skin just above her right breast at the same time Kara's fingers graze against the side of her breasts above the lace of her bra Lena's hips bulk up and her head falls back.

"This will probably be very quick, I must warn you," Lena says breathlessly.

Kara takes advantage of Lena's completely exposed neck and sucks her way up until she reaches Lena's ear. "Don't worry about that. We'll take care of this pressing matter and then we'll work on rebuilding your endurance. It'll be fun." Lena hears Kara saying seductively, her breath hot against Lena's skin, her mouth now playing with Lena's earlobe, and Lena turns her head and chases Kara's mouth with her own for a deep kiss.

"May I take this off?" Kara asks as she tugs on Lena's shirt.

"Yes, yes." It's all Lena can mutter in between pants, her fingers digging into Kara's firm back muscles before sliding to Kara's abdomen and a sigh leaves her as she feels the strong defined muscles there.

Kara gets to work on Lena's buttons and as she does so her mouth follows pressing kisses to the newly exposed flesh of her chest and shoulders and Lena can hear as Kara inhales sharply upon freeing Lena's breasts from the confinements of her blouse. Lena can feel goosebumps all over her skin, her back leaning further into the sofa's backrest exposing more of her to Kara and giving the woman above her more room to explore the new unveiled parts of Lena's body.

Lena feels herself becoming a writhing mess below Kara, all of her senses flourishing with Kara's ministrations. She can feel the soft pads of Kara's fingers tracing her skin, the spongy texture of her tongue as she presses kisses on her upper body, the ever so gentle occasional nipping of teeth that makes Lena's eyes roll in pleasure, the fragrance of Kara's usual perfume combined with her own personal scent, summated with the little pants and groans that get past her throat every now and then and Lena finds herself inundated by everything Kara and she wants this moment to last forever, but she knows it won't because she is so, so stimulated that it would only take the right amount of pressure into an erogenous zone and she's sure she would find the release she's been so desperately craving.

So she brings her hands up and frames Kara's face allowing their noses to brush and she starts to kiss Kara's jaw and neckline much in the same fashion Kara's has been doing to her in the past few minutes. Kara moans and tightens her hold on Lena's sides as she whispers a desperate, "Lena."

Lena feels Kara's puffs of breath on her head as she kisses Kara's cleavage, nuzzling into it. She extricates herself to look up, "Kara, may I take your shirt off?" Lena asks and she sees Kara opening her eyes to look at her a silent nod being all the consent Lena needed.

Lena's usually dexterous fingers have a bit of trouble undoing the buttons but soon she manages to focus on the task at hand and she finally succeeds to discharge Kara's shirt and she's now peppering kisses all over Kara's front, her face at level with Kara's covered breasts, her fingers brushing the undersides of them as she drops wet kisses to the top of each one and she feels Kara's hips press further into her so she brings her thumbs to gently touch each of Kara's nipples over the lacy material of her bra and Kara moans loudly, her head dropping atop Lena's, and a grin breaks into Lena's face.

"Lee, Lee," Kara says between heavy breaths as she cups the side of Lena's face directing Lena to look up at her. "It's not about me right now," Kara says and quickly adds when Lena frowns. "I'm going to take care of you, and then we'll go have dinner somewhere because I was already starving when I arrived earlier. I wasn't just using that invitation as an excuse to ask you on a real date, and then we'll continue this whenever, wherever you wish, but first I need to get a few hundred calories in." Kara says and kisses the corner of Lena's mouth. "Okay?"

In lieu of a verbal answer Lena brings her hands to each of Kara's shoulder and pulls her down into a desperate kiss, their tongues immediately tangling, their hands frantically traveling down and up the other's body and then Lena feels as Kara uses her knees to press at her thighs before lifting herself up a bit, so Lena scoots her body down a little in understanding and turns slightly so she can lay her head on the sofa's armrest, legs stretched out in front of her, her skirt ridden up with the motions leaving her pale thick thighs exposed, and not a second later Kara is settling herself on top of Lena, resuming her straddling position.

"You are so, so beautiful," Kara says reverently as she looks down at Lena, her finger tracing Lena's cheek softly.

Lena urges Kara down to kiss her and as hands start to explore each other's bodies again, Lena feels like her skin is on fire, an ardent heat is exuding through her pores and she feels Kara everywhere but it's still not enough. Kara sucks on Lena's tongue and Lena's hips jerk into Kara's, her hands pressing Kara's hips into hers.

They lock eyes when Kara disconnects their lips and they exchange a smile, and Lena can see her entire future clear as the sunny morning sky after a stormy night. She doesn't want anything else, she doesn't need anyone else.

Kara delicately starts to trace the skin on Lena's chest following the contour of her bra and Lena nods her acquiescence to the unspoken question. Kara then maneuvers around Lena's back and unclasps the garment bringing it with her when she pulls back. Lena sees the moment Kara's brain registers the image in front of her as it's practically impossible to see any trace of blue in Kara's eyes, her breath hitches, and a whimper leaves her lips.

"You are such a boobs girl." Lena teases and she sees Kara glancing from the place that has had her hypnotized for the past few seconds to Lena's face and when they lock eyes Kara grins making Lena laugh. "Go ahead." Lena says and not a second later she feels Kara's fingers tracing below the swell of her breast and all amusement is gone from her face as it contorts in reflex as a wave of pleasure goes straight to her center. Her breasts have always been very sensitive to touch and after all this kissing, touching and now these added sensations from them being bare, Lena is sure it wouldn't be impossible for her to orgasm just from Kara's ministrations on them.

Then she feels as Kara's tongue tracing the smooth skin there and a loud moan escapes her lips as her hips rock below Kara's. Minutes pass and Kara is still getting intimately familiar with Lena's breasts, and Lena's fingers dig into Kara's back as her kisses, licks, and sucks that alternate between breasts drive Lena almost over the edge.

Lena's chest is heaving, her breaths are short and she can hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her skin is like it's in flames and she feels the glands in her breasts swelling, even more, that colorless heat pooling in her underwear, her center pulsing in tandem with her heartbeat. Lena holds Kara's head in an attempt to bring her friend to look at her face, but she fails between moans and the sensations that Kara's tongue and touches provoke through her body. "Kara, if you don't… I'm, I'm going to…" Lena doesn't even get to complete the sentence because suddenly she feels a firmer suction on her nipple as Kara's hand knead on her other breast all the while her hip thrusts into Lena's just so and it's all too much and Lena's back is rising from the couch as a series of whimpers leaves her lips and shots of pleasure run through every cell in her body from her core to the tips of her fingers making her body shake all over.

* * *

While Lena calms down from her orgasm, she feels as Kara keeps pressing ever so gentle kisses around her breasts as her hand caresses the flesh below them. "Come here." Lena manages to say still trying to catch her breath, her body still over sensitive with small shocks making her shudder every few seconds.

Kara makes her way up from Lena's chest leaving a trail of kisses behind and when their lips meet, both of them groan in pleasure as their tongues dance in a lazy rhythm for a couple of minutes. "God I needed that," Lena says when they part and Kara chuckles.

"Always at your service, Ms. Luthor," Kara says and pecks Lena's lips, her eyes bright and her hair completely disheveled from the neat do she had when she arrived, Lena notices thinking she looks stunning. "How was that for an appetizer, better than your fantasies?" Kara asks smugly.

Lena chuckles, "I'd take this reality any time."

"So, that was a first," Kara says in an intrigued way, grazing her nose into Lena's cheek and Lena tightens her hold on her, Kara's head coming to rest on Lena's shoulder.

"For you and me both," Lena says aware of what Kara was referring to, a content sigh leaving her lips. Lena knew it was possible for a woman to achieve an orgasm without direct stimulation on her genitalia, and she had an inkling she was one of those women, but until now, she hasn't been able to test that hypothesis, and even though Kara did thrust her hip that one time in perfect timing, Lena knew she would reach her climax a few seconds later even if she hadn't, but she doesn't think Kara would mind recreating this in the future so she can be one-hundred percent sure.

Lena is brought back to reality as she feels Kara gently sucking on the pulse point on her neck, soothing it with a brush of her tongue every so often and a moan escapes Lena's lips. "I can feel your heart beating with my tongue," Kara says and Lena lets out a small moan.

"You keep that up and it'll be another while before we leave this couch," Lena tells her.

"You seriously need to work on your threats." She hears Kara say, her warm breath hitting the wet trail left by her tongue and Lena inhales. "I still have a little energy in store. I don't think we'll be able to fly there though." Kara adds and Lena can feel her smiling into her neck.

Lena's hands bring Kara's face up and she reconnects their mouths in a fervent yet quick kiss.

"I'd love nothing more than to stay here a little while longer," Lena says after they part. "But I can't have you passing out on me because you haven't eaten," Lena says raising her eyebrows, mirth in her eyes. "I can't guarantee you won't pass out later though for entirely different pleasurable reasons." Lena smiles seductively and Kara groans hiding her face into Lena's neck.

"I'm not even that hungry anymore," Kara says as she kisses Lena's jaw, and in that moment, her traitor stomach decides to make a loud growl that has Lena bursting into laugh.

"Come on, love," Lena says as she disentangles herself from Kara. "I need to use the restroom before I get dressed," she adds as she fishes for her bra on the floor, and in that moment, as she collects her clothes she gets entranced by the image of Kara redressing herself, the pair of them exchanging meaningful looks and promising smiles every few seconds like this is something they've been doing their entire lives. Lena knows that there isn't any fantasy that would ever top this, this new reality they've finally allowed themselves to explore, she is certain that she doesn't want anything more than to spend every day of her life trying to make Kara feel as happy as she feels in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, so forgive me for any and all mistakes. 
> 
>    
> Your feedback is very important to me. It’s what propels me to keep writing. 
> 
> So I'd love to hear from you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena leave the office, have dinner and dot, dot, dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two picks up exactly where the previous chapter left off.
> 
> I wrote this to the sound of “Say You Love Me” by Jessie Ware on repeat (it was totally accidental, my random mode selected it just as I was sitting down to write and well…). I think the pace of the music goes really, really well with the story, even though the lyrics are so heartbreaking, which is the *opposite* of what you are about to read, don't worry. If you want to listen to the instrumental version instead, here it is (https://youtu.be/o0vk7roK6kY?list=RDo0vk7roK6kY). I urge you to listen to either while reading it. ;)
> 
> Edit: I've made a few minor grammar corrections after posting it. I had to post it as it was or I wouldn't have posted it all, tbh. Sharing any type of work is terrifying, add this kind of content to it, and well...
> 
> Happy reading!

As Lena makes her way to walk past Kara so she could retrieve her coat and purse, Kara without moving out of her place grabs Lena's hand and draws her close, and suddenly Lena finds herself in Kara's arms.

"Hi," Kara says with a hint of shyness and a smile.

"Hello," Lena answers with a smile of her own, leaning in to join their lips in a little peck as she encircles Kara's waist with her arms.

"You ordered dinner?" Lena asks.

"Yeah. Is that okay? I just figured neither of us would be in the mood to sit in a restaurant for over two hours after…" Kara cuts herself off nervously, after having almost trampled over her own words.

"I think that's a great idea," Lena reassures her as she makes her way to where her coat and purse are.

"You changed into slacks?" Kara says with a pout and Lena snorts and shakes her head.

"Let's just say it's a good thing I keep a few articles of clothing in here since the skirt I had on has seen more action than people other than you and I should be privy to," Lena says with an eyebrow raise and a smirk that turns into a chuckle when she sees the journey Kara's face has gone into while she processed what Lena has just said.

Kara has ordered their dinner from a little Italian restaurant that Kara had taken Lena on a few previous occasions. It's a very small and modest place, somewhere that Lena would never know exists had it not been for Kara. The place isn't far from L-Corp so they decide on walking there. As they make their way through the sidewalks of National City, their hands go from brushing sporadically to fingers interlocking and Lena doesn't remember the last time she's felt like this. Kara has her hand in a firm grasp, but she has never felt more liberated.

* * *

They end up going to Lena's apartment since it's just a few blocks away from the restaurant and, apparently, "I think this might be one of my new favorite things about this new development in our relationship." Kara says about them walking side by side holding hands, and Lena can't do anything more than to agree as she brings Kara's hand to her lips while they continue to stroll their way over the streets of National City.

Dinner is a silent affair. Lena doesn't remember the last time they have gone through an entire meal without saying a word to each other, she thinks, as she realizes that it would have been something alarming had it not been for the glances and elated smiles they shared every so often. It would have been a matter of concern had it not been for the fact that they had held hands throughout the entire meal, their thumbs playfully and caringly brushing against each other's. It would have been something to worry about had it not been for the fact that Lena could see clear as water the love and want she feels reflected on Kara's eyes every time their gazes met.

In the past, when Lena cogitated scenarios in which she would admit to Kara about the shift in her feelings for her best friend, she always anticipated some sort of awkwardness, be it because Kara wouldn't share the same sentiment ultimately, or because that revelation would make them self-conscious about the way they should act around each other in light of the new disclosure; the touches that were welcomed, the touches that were too much until they found a new balance, until they figured out that new aspect of their relationship.

She thought that it would take some time for them to readjust their behavior around each other, but like everything else involving Kara, it all just fell into place one piece at a time over the progression of their friendship. It all just came naturally, like it was always supposed to be like that. Like them confessing their feelings for one another was just the last piece to a five thousand piece puzzle they've been putting together during the time they have been friends. Like each encounter, each late night confession, each time they made the other laugh, every phone call, every text, each touch have led them right to this moment, and now they can see the whole picture. They can see how far they've come, how many layers to each other they have uncovered, how many wounds they have helped heal in one another, how many moments they've shared that have culminated in this one right here, and how many more there would be in this new picture they have just started to unveil.

"Hey, Lee?" Lena hears Kara say taking her out of her musings.

"Mmhmm." Lena hums in acknowledgment, turning to look at Kara who is now standing with her hand extended to Lena.

"Come here," Kara says gently and Lena takes her hand as she gets up from her place at the table.

"Dance with me," Kara says bringing Lena's body closer to hers.

"I don't hear any music," Lena says teasingly, her chest warming at Kara's thoughtfulness.

"Just… We'll just sway. Is that okay?" Kara says and Lena notices a tad of nervousness in her tone.

"That's perfect, actually, love," Lena reassures her as she encircles Kara's waist and rests her head on Kara's shoulder.

For a few moments, they just sway. So slowly their bare feet barely move, their breathing being the only sound Lena's human ears could pick up. Lena feels as Kara rests her head above hers and Lena brings her arms up on Kara's back, bringing their upper bodies closer together, and she feels Kara letting out a puff of breath, her thumb making feather like circles on Lena's back.

"When did you know?" Kara whispers, breaking the comfortable silence they've been immersed in for the past few minutes.

"The gala." Lena simply says with a smile into Kara's neck, knowing exactly about what Kara had just asked.

That night, a little over three months ago, has been playing on Lena's mind over and over again. The night she realized that what she felt for Kara surpassed the normal, common affection one has for their best friend.

* * *

_L-Corp was hosting a gala and an hour or so into the evening, Lena had been invited to dance with an investor. So, out of politeness, she had accepted it. It started out as expected, that uneasiness that came with being in a position you would rather avoid, the uncomfortableness of having to be so close to someone you didn't know, someone you didn't care about past business negotiations. But Lena was a professional and she knew these matters came with the territory. She took a deep breath, put a smile on her face and brave out one more time. Like she had done through these countless events she'd been attending for so many years, even before she had become a CEO._

_Nevertheless, when she felt this companion's hand inappropriately lowering on her back she was ready to leave him on the dance floor, even if it meant possibly losing business with him. However, just as she was thinking of a tactic for getting out of his hold, she felt a soft hand landing on her back, and a scent that was all too familiar to her invaded her nostrils, and it was like all tension had left her body at once._

" _I'm so sorry I'm late." Lena heard Kara whispering in her ear, and hadn't Lena turned around to look at her she would never have seen the virtually lethal look Kara was shooting at Lena's dancing partner. The mellifluous tone she had used with Lena, the one that was so familiar to Lena, the one Lena could even go as far as claiming as the timbre Kara used to talk to her, it didn't match Kara's eyes this time. The look Kara had on was one she only used when talking to enemies; it was the look Lena associated with her superhero persona. It was the look Kara wore when she wanted to throw someone into space while sporting a sweet smile. While Kara expressed her genuine sorrowfulness upon being late, she was also conveying very clearly to Lena's companion how disapproving she was of his unwanted advances, and Lena felt something stirring inside of her, something she had been feeling a lot lately, but she hadn't allowed herself to dissect yet._

_As they swayed together to a slow, mellow instrumental song, and the next, and then the next, closer than they had ever been physically (outside of their occasional cuddling session when watching a movie or marathoning a show or when one of them needed to be comforted), it dawned on Lena that this fluttering reaction she had in her stomach every time Kara smiled at her or every time she received a text or a late-night phone call from Kara; this warmth that invaded her chest every time Kara hugged her. This easiness they had with each other when Lena wasn't afraid of saying what she'd be really feeling, how she'd be really feeling. The openness that came with their friendship that allowed her to be vulnerable in the presence of someone else, in the presence of Kara, particularly. The familiarity and comfortability that had become a vital aspect of their relationship which allowed her to show Kara every facet of herself, which allowed her to let the wall she had built around herself come down brick by brick with every shared meal, every conversation, every meaningful look, every movie or game night, with each time they hugged, making it easier and easier for her to share her dreams, fears, worries._

_It dawned on Lena that this isn't how you feel about your best friend. It dawned on Lena that these are all signs that there had been a shift in the way she perceived Kara, that what she knew to be true had been altered in a fundamental manner that terrified her._

_Lena realized she was in love with her best friend._

* * *

"Me too." Kara says softly about the day she came to the same conclusion, and Lena lifts her head to look at her.

"You were jealous that day," Lena states encircling Kara's neck, letting their faces become just centimeters apart.

"I was," Kara chuckles. "Although, I didn't realize it at the time," Kara adds, and Lena looks at her skeptically.

"I entered the ballroom and the first thing I spotted was how rigid your back was and the fact that that man's hand was entering a very dangerous zone. I didn't even have to see your face to know it was unwelcomed. I couldn't wait for a second longer. I didn't think he could be some billionaire that you couldn't afford to lose business with. I didn't think about the implications of my actions. The next thing I know I'm the one dancing with you instead," Kara speaks with a frown as she recalls the events of that important night, and Lena is the one chuckling now.

"I told you you are my hero," Lena says playfully.

"Later, after I had dropped you off at home I flew for the longest time playing that moment over and over in my head trying to make sense of that impulsiveness I've felt. I knew you weren't in any real danger. I knew you could take care of yourself. You deal with these misogynists types on a daily basis, but I couldn't contain myself. If I had waited and he had moved his hand any lower I'm pretty sure my laser vision would have activated on its own," Kara says and chuckles. "I almost flew into a building when I realized what all of that was actually about."

Lena bursts into laughing, her forehead leaning on Kara's shoulder as she catches her breath.

"Of course you did," Lena says still chuckling.

"Lee, don't laugh," Kara says feigning annoyance.

"This will be part of your pay back for you having laughed at me earlier tonight," Lena says with a raise of an eyebrow and a smirk.

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed." Lena retorts and delicately kisses Kara's jaw.

"You're still staying the night?" Lena asks quietly. She knew they had every intention of continuing what they had started at her office when they left the building, but she didn't want to presume, she didn't want Kara to feel pressured into anything.

"Yes, unless you've changed your mind?" Kara checks and Lena smiles as she shakes her head.

"I was just giving you an out… In case you were reconsidering it." Lena says and worries her lips.

"Hey, I haven't changed my mind. I want this as much as you. If I ever feel uncomfortable with something or if I ever feel like things are moving too fast I'll tell you, okay?" Kara says softly and Lena nods. "And you'll do the same?" Kara adds.

"Yes," Lena answers with a smile. "I noticed you didn't have your suit on?" Based on their past interactions, Lena knew that Kara had taken the night off of her superhero duties since she wasn't wearing her suit underneath her civilian clothes, but she also didn't want their first night together to be interrupted by a call, so Lena thought that checking if she was really off duty wouldn't hurt.

"I had plans tonight, remember?" Kara says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. Taking me to dinner, walking me home and asking me on a date," Lena pretends she's just remembering the reasons that led Kara to her office earlier that night. "I remember it now. How is that going?" Lena asks playfully.

"Better than I had anticipated," Kara answers and Lena brings their lips together in a soft, slow kiss. Their mouths moving lightly against each other's. Lena notices that all that urgency and desperation from earlier has subsided and a feeling of calmness has taken place over them, the fear of rejection, of not being enough, of potentially ruining what they had all washed away by their interactions on Lena's office.

Lena interrupts their kiss and detaches herself from Kara. She sees Kara is about to protest, so Lena extends her hand in invitation and she sees a smile break through Kara's features and Kara follows her as she leads them to her bedroom.

When they enter the room, Lena lets go of Kara's hand and walks straight to her dresser as Kara closes the door behind her. Lena takes off her watch and as she removes her earring, she feels Kara coming behind her and enclosing her arms around her middle. Then Lena feels a ghost of a kiss on her shoulder blade through the thin fabric of her blouse. They lock eyes in the mirror and once Lena takes off her second earring, Kara starts to drop feather like kisses on her neckline, prompting Lena to roll her neck making way for Kara's ministrations.

Lena's hand comes behind Kara's nape compelling her head into her neck, instigating Kara to kiss her more fiercely. When Kara presses her lips further into Lena's skin, a tad of tongue making contact with Lena's sensitive skin, a moan escapes Lean's lips. Kara's hands then start undoing Lena's blouse buttons from bottom to top, one by one, exposing Lena's flesh for them in the mirror. Lena sees as Kara's hand descends and runs a finger through the uncovered skin until it stops at the fabric of Lena's bra and Lena shudders at the touch.

Kara takes off Lena's shirt and Lena nods at her, her reflection letting Kara know it was okay to take off her bra as well. And when Lena's breasts come free, Kara doesn't waste any time before she runs her fingers in the soft skin underneath them, turning her hand so she can feel the weight of them resting on her palms and Lena leans her body back into Kara's front needing to feel her closer, never glancing away from their reflection in the mirror. Lena then sees and feels as Kara massages her breasts for a few seconds and when Kara brushes a thumb over her right breast, Lena's entire body shudders. Lena turns around into Kara's embrace and kisses Kara fiercely, eliciting a groan from her friend? Girlfriend? They'd have to talk about labels later, but right now all Lena could think about was having Kara's bare chest against her own, so she quickly undoes the buttons on Kara's shirt as she feels Kara pressing her buttocks into her dresser while she kisses Lena's neck. Lena finally manages to free Kara from her shirt and she brings her hand around Kara's back to unfasten her bra and soon after Lena frames Kara's face with her hands and joins their lips again in a deep kiss, and as swift as she connected their mouths, she pulls back as she traces the contour of Kara's neck with her lips, kissing and nibbling her way down to Kara's breasts.

Lena kisses the top of Kara's left breast and she feels as Kara drops her chin above her head while a hissing breath leaves her nostrils. Lena traces her tongue on the undersides of the same breast and Kara's hips bulks into Lena's thigh making Lena smile into her friend's skin. When Lena swirls her tongue on Kara's aureole Kara lets out a loud moan and Lena feels her hands pressing into her waist down to her thighs, and suddenly Lena sees herself being lifted and carried towards her bed, her legs wrapping around Kara's middle on impulse.

"That's not fair, I wasn't done yet," Lena complaints as they reach the bed and Kara kneels her way to the middle of the mattress without letting go of Lena.

"Babe, you'll have plenty of time to do all you want. I just think it'd be better if we're in a place where unsteady legs won't be a problem," Kara says as she deposits Lena on the soft surface of her bed.

It takes a couple of seconds and when the pet name registers on Lena's brain she is surprised to realize that the title doesn't sound repulsive or proprietary when it comes from of Kara's lips.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped. I won't call you that again." Lena is brought back from her contemplation by an apologetically Kara hovering over her and Lena is quick to reassure her.

"If it was someone else, this would probably have taken a different turn, but you-" Lena turns her head and kisses Kara's bicep. "You are something else, Miss Danvers."

"Good. I'm glad to hear, Miss Luthor," Kara says playfully and closes the gap between them by joining their lips. Kara's arms serve as pillow for Lena's head and Lena enfolds Kara's back with her own arms pressing their chests together. The couple lets a sigh leak into each other's mouths upon feeling their breasts making contact, leaving no space left between their upper bodies.

They kiss for a little while and Lena tries to remember if she has ever felt this way, like everything made sense, like everything that has ever happened in her life was so she could be right here in this moment. For a while, she thought she had that, with Jack, but then everything came crashing down and she concluded that it wasn't worth it to make herself vulnerable like that again. So, instead, she decided to channel her energy on saving her company, on salvaging her family's name. She had been doing just fine until a certain "not a reporter" walked into her office and every promise she has made to herself went down one by one as she found herself unable to resist Kara. As Kara made her way into her life, proving time and time again she wasn't going anywhere.

Lena feels her head being placed on a pillow and Kara's hands taking place on both sides of her face, deepening their kiss. After a few seconds, Lena nibbles on Kara's lower lip and her hands tug at the belt loops on Kara's pants. "Take this off."

When Kara lifts up a little bit, straddling Lena's stomach, Lena, impatient, goes straight to business and starts unfastening Kara's belt, the pants' button, and zipper. Lena then sits up and nudges Kara's body into the mattress as she kisses her way down on Kara's torso until her face is at level with Kara's lower abdomen. Lena looks up and when Kara nods she pulls Kara's underwear along with her pants. Lena does a quick work of getting rid of her own pants and underwear and makes her way up Kara's body while dropping kisses and when Lena reaches Kara's stomach, Kara moves to kneel on the bed meeting Lena as she reaches Kara's mouth again.

"Hello," Lena says.

"Hi," Kara answers with a grin, and surges forward to tug lightly at Lena's lower lip drawing her in for a passionate kiss, their tongues immediately connecting, their noses bumping as they adjust their angles and their teeth click at some point and they smile into the kiss that's becoming hotter, more desperate. The only sounds in the room being of their gasps and lips meeting and moving. When they run out of breath Kara kisses the corner of Lena's mouth and Lena whines at the loss of contact.

"Kara," Lena breathes her friend's name as she feels Kara's tongue leaving a wet trace on her neck and sucking at a particularly sensitive spot that has Lena holding onto Kara's hair for support.

"What do you want?" Kara asks.

"You, I need you to touch me," Lena manages to say between pants and she feels Kara's hands guiding her back into the mattress.

"Do you want my mouth, fingers, both?" Kara whispers into Lena's ears and Lena turns to look at her and their mouths are only a breath apart. Lena takes a hold of Kara's hand and guides it to cup her sex eliciting a moan out of the both of them.

"I want you up here," Lena says looking into Kara's eyes and Kara leans down to kiss her again, her tongue tracing Lena's lower lip and slipping inside without preamble.

"Inside?" Kara checks when they part and Lena can only nod, her labored breath making it difficult to be articulate.

Lena feels Kara's fingers tracing the skin where her inner thighs meet her sex and a shiver runs through her body and in reflex she widens her legs to give Kara more access.

Kara brushes Lena's outer lips and Lena's hips push into her hand. Lena then cups Kara's nape and brings Kara's lips to her own and as their tongues meet Kara's finger enters Lena's sex and lightly touches her clit for the first time and Lena groans loudly into Kara's mouth, her hips going upwards seeking more contact with Kara's hand.

Kara readjusts herself and Lena feels Kara's sex brushing against her thigh and Kara hisses in pleasure and it's all almost too much and yet not enough. "Kara, please."

Kara leans down and connects their mouths again as she starts to push her finger inside Lena in a slow pull and push motion. Lena feels like her entire body is alight. Her inner walls feel so wound up she's not even sure it would accommodate another of Kara's digits, and as if Kara is right inside her mind Kara proves her wrong and enters her again with two fingers this time and Lena almost comes right then. She takes a deep sounding breath in an attempt to regain some sense of control and when she senses her walls have adjusted to the new addition, she gyrates her hips to convey to Kara she's ready for her to start moving again.

Kara starts to move her fingers inside of Lena, and as she does so she uses her thigh as leverage and every time her hips push forward the thigh she has between Lena's legs make it so the heel of her hand grazes against Lena's clit, and at the same time Kara's clit presses forward into Lena's own thigh increasing the sensations for the both of them. They soon find a rhythm with one of Lena's hands keeping Kara's mouth to hers and the other one on Kara's buttocks pushing her into her thigh every time they thrust towards each other. Lena's walls tighten even more making it more difficult for Kara to keep moving her fingers in the in and out motions she's been performing for the past few minutes, so Lena feels as she starts to gyrate them inside of her. Lena's breath is coming out in pants into their sloppy desperate kisses and soon Lena's hips pick up in pace and so do Kara's. Soon after, Lena's chest feels compressed and her lower stomach coils and she comes with a long deep moan that is swallowed up by Kara's mouth, and as if prompted by Lena's orgasm, Kara's body is also shaking above Lena's as she experiences her own release before falling limb above Lena who is trying to catch her breath while her hands trace soft patterns on Kara's back, her body shuddering involuntarily.

While they stay holding onto each other as they try to get their heaving chests under control, enjoying the rush of hormones traveling through their blood stream, Lena thinks she has never felt more close, more connected, more in synch to another being as she feels right in that moment. Sure they were naked, and sure they had just touched each other in a very intimate manner, but it wasn't about this physical closeness she was thinking about. It was about the fact that there was no other being on this planet, the galaxy even, who has seen her in the same light Kara has. There's no other being who knows every dark, deep, silly secret there is to know about her. There's no other being who knows just what to say to make her feel better. There's no other being who knows just when to not say anything at all, to just be present.

Lena had never believed in fairy tales or the stories people tell to little kids, the ones about finding that one person that will make you experience the world with a new lens. Lena believed that everything that happened in life was a result of actions, of hard work, compromises, sacrifices, but when she met Kara she had to reconsider all of her beliefs up to that moment. Kara who was an alien, Kara who had traveled thousands of light years to come to Earth, Kara who was from a family with whom her own family had a vendetta against, Kara who had every reason to not trust and befriend her, and yet, here they were, holding each other, feeling every inch of skin on one another. All of that combined with this physical intimacy they had just experienced, Lena knew unquestionably that Kara Danvers was her one.

"What is it?" Lena hears Kara saying softly into her neck.

"What?" Lena answers confused, thinking she had missed something while she was lost inside her own head.

"Your heart picked up again," Kara says pressing a kiss above Lena's breast.

"I was just thinking," Lena says softly, caressing Kara's hair, "That… I love you."

Lena sees Kara propping her head up. "And I love you," Kara says smiling at Lena and leaning down to join their lips in a lazy, thorough kiss.

"You know… When I'm Supergirl is… I love being Supergirl, but sometimes it's too much, like everyone expects so much of me all the time... But when I'm with you, I can be myself, I can be… Kara." Kara says when they part, and Lena's heart expands at that. "I love you, I love this. I love spending time with you, being with you." Kara adds.

Lena tightens her hold on Kara and pecks her lips softly. "My entire life I have been afraid of opening up, of allowing myself to love and you, little by little, undid everything I've been so keen on maintaining. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Never," Kara says nuzzling into Lena's neck. "The first person who's made me feel at home on Earth was my sister. The only person really… Until you. You, you make me feel at home with myself," Kara confesses and Lena touches Kara's chin with her fingers in order to lift her head up and a renewed shot of desire courses through her veins when their eyes meet.

They lean in and their lips meet hungrily, their hands start to roam over each other's bodies. Kara repositions herself between Lena's thighs and Lena entangles one of her legs with Kara's for more leverage while her other leg is bent with her foot planted on the mattress, resulting in direct contact between their sexes. It only takes a few seconds until the both of them are moving in tandem, hips pushing into each other's, the hot liquid pouring out of them blending and their combined scent invades their nostrils. Their nipples graze and their kisses are more intense. Lena is sure hers will bruise the next day, but she doesn't care, all she needs now is to feel as close as possible to Kara, all she needs now is to keep climbing, to keep moving, to keep meeting each of Kara's enthusiastic thrusts with her own. To make sure Kara feels as good, as stimulated, as desperate, as blissful, as loved as she feels right now.

A litany of desperate, "Kara, Kara, Kara, Kara, Kara," is all Lena is able to mutter in between gasps and moans. Kara is sucking on her neck, and her heart is beating wildly. Drops of sweat run through her body, her mouth gets dryer, and then her body goes rigid for a moment before she can feel her hips thrusting up just as Kara's fiercely meets hers for one last time before Lena's body breaks into a succession of tremors, her vision going blank in pleasure.

Lena is breathing loudly, gasping for air and she feels as Kara stops moving and rolls to the side.

After a couple of minutes, Lena turns to the side and she is met with Kara's adoring gaze, studying her form. Lena grabs her hand and brings it to her lips. "I don't ever want to leave this bed." Lena declares and Kara chuckles.

"Me neither," Kara says and Lena rolls over her and brings their mouths together.

"Rao, you're insatiable," Kara says laughing into their kiss.

"It has been a while," Lena says tilting her head and raising an eyebrow. "But this isn't about me right now. Well, it is as well because I've been dying to do this, if you'll let me. But you didn't orgasm just now, and that's not fair, is it?"

"This is not about keeping score, you know that right?" Kara checks and Lena nods. "But I'm not one to deny you anything, or myself the chance to be this close to you. So what do you have in mind, beautiful?"

Lena chuckles and kisses Kara's jaw. "I want to touch you."

"I am very okay with that," Kara says and Lena starts to kiss her way down on Kara's neck, tasting the flesh there, salty from the sweat she is sure is hers and not Kara's.

"Just…" Lena hears Kara's trepidation and she stops her ministrations to look up. "Don't go inside?" Kara says worriedly.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, I promise," Lena reassures her with a warm smile.

"It's not that… I want to, I really, really do." Kara states.

Lena doesn't understand. "What do you mean? Have you not-"

Kara interrupts her. "I have, with one other… But they weren't human." Kara says quietly and it dawns on Lena.

"You're afraid you're going to hurt me," Lena asks understandingly and Kara nods.

"Hey," Lena says softly as she traces Kara's chin. "It's okay," she punctuates with a brush of lips. "We will figure out a way or we'll just adapt, but until then, what do you need, love?"

"Anything, as long as you don't go in," Kara says with a smile, toying with a few strands of hair that was covering part of Lena's face.

"I can work with that," Lena says beaming excitedly at Kara. Her arm extending towards the bedside table, her breasts now at level with Kara's face because of her motions.

"Rao, I really love them," Kara says and Lena laughs as she gathers her hair in a messy ponytail with the tie she's just retrieved.

Lena frames Kara's face with her hands and kisses her mouth hastily. She then kisses each of Kara's cheeks, eyelids and the scar above Kara's eye. She hears Kara letting out a long content sigh, her hands coming to rest on Lena's thighs which are straddling her.

Lena kisses Kara's jaw and goes up to her ear to nibble on her earlobe. She kisses and sucks her way down until she reaches Kara's breasts. Lena traces the underside of Kara's left breast with a finger as her tongue brushes softly on the skin of the other one, coming from the center of her chest, right above her sternum, to the top of her breast, stopping just short of touching Kara's nipple. Lena can feel Kara's chest expanding and deflating with each long controlled breath. When Lena's tongue finally sucks on a nipple just as her finger lightly pinches the other one, Kara lets out a surprised groan of pleasure.

"Lee, I'm really, really close," Lena hears Kara saying in between breaths and it's all it takes for her to resume her journey down on Kara's body. She sucks hard on Kara's abdomen leaving red marks in her wake that soon after start to fade. Along with every new suction, there's a cry of pleasure coming from Kara's mouth. Her body writhes under Lena's and Lena notices her hands have grabbed the bed rest in search for something to ground her.

Never in her wildest fantasies, Lena could have foreseen how being with Kara would be, how it would feel. She should be feeling sated after her releases tonight, but Lena wasn't. There was still a current running through her body, there was still these tingling sensations flowing inside of her, and that's because she hadn't touched Kara yet she realized. Not in the way Kara had touched her, not in the way her body has been craving to touch Kara's. So when her mouth makes contact with Kara's sex, Lena lets out a whining sound as her entire body shivers.

Lena looks up for Kara's consent that she could proceed, and she is met with a Kara propped up on her elbows looking down at her with a look that Lena could only describe as love and adoration, a look that Lena was sure she wore as well. Kara nods and it's all Lena needs before she delicately parts Kara's lips with her tongue. When she's finally able to taste Kara, she groans and the feeling of Lena's tongue and the vibrations resulting from her groaning make Kara's sex press further into Lena's face in reaction to the new combination of feelings, which prompts Kara's hips to thrust out of the bed. Kara moans and rotates her hips, but Lena brings her hands to each of Kara's thighs holding them in place so Lena could carry on with her ministrations. Kara groans when Lena limits her movements and Lena smiles as she kisses and sucks at the juncture of Kara's inner thighs and sex.

"Lee, please," Lena hears Kara pleading and she picks up on Kara's desperation. She brings her tongue into Kara's sex again, and agonizingly slowly she swirls it clockwise around Kara's clit once, twice, three, four times and Kara's thighs muscles tremble in anticipation for what's to come. Not wanting it to be over yet, Lena slides her tongue down to Kara's entrance and she makes rapid smalls circle like movements there that have Kara's head moving frantically from one side to another on the pillow. Kara's hands are gripping the headboard so fiercely Lena is sure it'll be damaged by the time they are finished, but she couldn't care less, she would be happy to replace it.

When a series of "Lee, Lena, Lee, Lee, Lee," makes its way into Lena's ears she, in one motion, laps Kara's sex bringing her tongue up moving it around Kara's clit but not quite on it yet and Kara is crying out pleading for Lena to not stop, pleading Lena for more, more, more and when Lena finally swipes her tongue over Kara's clit, Kara orgasms with a grunt. Her entire upper body leaves the bed's surface for a couple of seconds as her back arches in pleasure, her arms releasing the bed rest, falling splayed to her sides when her body meets the bed again.

Lena keeps light ministrations on Kara's sex, lavishing it with small, soft kisses and up and down licks while Kara descends from her high. Before long she hears an "Oh Rao, oh Rao, oh Rao" and Kara is clutching at the sheets and Lena knows what is about to happen again, so she brings her tongue up and presses it gently at first into Kara's clit in a few continuous twirls as her hands grab firmly at Kara's buttocks. Soon enough a cry of Lena's name is echoing through the bedroom as Kara achieves another release.

Lena feels as her head is gently pushed away from Kara's center, so she lifts her head and looks up to see a stunning, very clearly sated Kara smiling down at her. Her hair was wild, her breathing was loud, and Lena could not be happier with the vision in her bed.

Lena comes up and Kara immediately brings their lips together in a slow kiss. "Damn, you're good," She says smiling into the kiss.

"Always at your service, Miss Danvers," Lena says repeating Kara's words from earlier and Kara laughs, a free, beautiful laugh that makes Lena's chest expand and her stomach to flutter at the sound.

"I'm sorry about your bed," Kara says after a few minutes of them just holding each other. Kara's arms around Lena, Lena's head resting on Kara's shoulder; their breathing and heart rates almost close to a normal pace.

Lena chuckles, "It's okay. I'll look into something more resilient come Monday. Maybe I'll even design it myself."

"What do you have as your headboard at home?" Lena asks.

"Hah!" Kara laughs. "It's a soft cushion with some wood supporting it? But let me just say that it was never in a position where it could be damaged, if you know what I mean," Kara raises her eyebrows.

Lena laughs, "Good to know."

"I'm so thirsty and I feel like I should shower, but I can't move," Kara says lazily.

"There's a bottle of water on the nightstand and a package of wet wipes in the drawer."

"You're my favorite," Kara says as she presses her lips to Lena's head. "Is there food in here somewhere as well?" Kara asks as she turns to look for the bottle she hadn't even noticed was there until now.

"No food in bed, love," Lena says amused and Kara pouts.

* * *

Moments later, when they are cleaned up and their thirst has been quenched, they snuggle into each other to welcome sleep, and as Lena presses further into Kara's embrace she is sure once more that no fantasy could ever rival this blissful reality they are building for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be way more smutty than intended, but I hope you didn’t mind?
> 
> Your comments mean the world to me, and it’s because of them that I keep coming back with something new. :)


End file.
